The Rich and the Poor
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Konoha was once a beautiful village. Everyone lived in peace and harmony. Balance was the word. But now...everything was ruined. Orochimaru was long dead, but the legacy he left behind wasn't, not by a long shot. Sasusaku Naruhina shikaino Nejiten HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Guys here's another story, i seriously have no idea about this but yeah.

* * *

Introduction:

Konoha was once a beautiful village. Everyone lived in peace and harmony. Balance was the word. But now...everything was ruined. All thanks to the snake man, Orochimaru. Orochimaru was long dead, but the legacy he left behind wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. A long time ago, everyone was equally rich, but now...all the men were rich and the girls, poor...

* * *

Haruno Sakura stared at her white room, her roommates were still sleeping. She sat up and blinked back tears of frustration, it wasn't fair. She remembered when she was five when she had parents and they were playing happily.

"M' morning Forehead." Ino yawned as she got up.  
"Morning to you too, Ino-pig." Both girls laughed. Laughter woke up Tenten, the third girl in the room,  
"Will ya shut up!?" She shouted flicking a wrist out, a knife flew and hit the head board. Both girls flinched and sweat dropped as they watched the moody girl go back to sleep.

In their one room apartment, it was hard not to complain. Cockroaches were often scuttling about, but after being in the hell hole for almost seven years, they learned that the cockroaches were just ugly.

Both Ino and Sakura had lost their parents at a young age, they both learned reliance and independence. Ino was slightly older by one year, but it didn't matter. They were as close as sisters. Tenten on the other hand, well she ran away from home. Her parents often beat her and bullied her. They came together as a group around twelve years old. Now all girls were soon turning 16, or 17.

A delicious smell of cooked rice wafted out, Tenten grudgingly got up. Rubbing her eyes she set out the mats and chopsticks. Once everyone had a bowl of plain rice they got ready for school. There was a scuffle at the bathroom, but that was normal. (Notice i said "the" bathroom??) All the girls were still hungry, but it was the same thing everyday. They had learned to deal with it.

They walked to Konoha High, it was brand new year and all of them were about to become sophomores. Konoha was once a beautiful village, it was astounding at the diffeence now. Bums on every corner, people doing drugs and there were perverts everywhere.

Sakura froze as a hand touched her butt. This happened everyday, she was about to thwack the culprit with her bag hard when she stopped. There stood a five year old boy, clad in a tattered shirt and pants he was tugging on her pants. He held out his hands eagerly as if waiting for something. Sakura's eyes softened as she put two sweets in his hand. He ran off, keeping his prize close to his heart.

All three girls arrived at school safely, everyone was milling about chattering excitedly. Though compared to normal schools, the line between girls and boys were evident. The opposite gender were on opposite sides of the campus. Ture, there were some girls hanging out with the boys, but they were mostly sluts and skanks. They dressed scantily and were out till 5:00 everyday.

Just then a limo pulled in, and the four boys stepped out, making a grand entrance. These weren't your average rich perverted boys, but these were _the_ boys. All of them were rolling in money, had the looks, and were the most arrogant snobs of Konoha. Enter, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto.

There was nothing seriously wrong with Naruto, he was rather nice and stupid, but he could make the crowd turn on you so fast, you'd think that your reputation could never sink lower. Shikamaru was the genius, with an IQ over 200 pts he was unbeatable in most contests. He did poorly in school, which a big surprise but was soon understood; It turns out he was too lazy to pick up a pencil. It was the latter that Sakura, Ino and Tenten hated. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji, they treated everyone like dirt and constantly acted like they had a long stick thrusted up their ass.

All four boys strode into school, walking up the steps they all turned around and smirked at the crowd. Girls went crazy and guys just stared at them. Trailing after the four boys was a shy girl. Hyuuga Hinata, she was the cousin of Neji. She too was rolling, but she wasn't treated as lavishly as the boys. She also preffered not to show off that she had money.

"Hinata! Over here!" Ino shouted at Hinata waving her over. Hinata came blushing slightly.

"So how was it? Spending two whole months with those guys?" She asked persistently.

"It, it was ok." Came the mumbled answer

"No need to lie!" Ino said cheerfully, making the girl blush even more.

"Really, it was ok. I didn't see them so much, afterall," She leaned in michieviously, "They all hired sluts every night!"

All the girls shrieked and yelled with laughter.

"Really? How do you know?" Asked Tenten who was wiping tears of mirth frim her eyes.

"Oh, the sounds. My room is sandwiched between Neji and Naruto's remember?" Hinata tossed off.

"How do you know thet weren't doing it with each other?" Sakura asked mischieviously.

"I don't!" And the campus once again rang with their laughter.

* * *

The bell rang and there was a great stampede for the twin doors. Students squeezed through the doors, pushing with all their might. "Save me a seat in art!?" Sakura screamed over the sea heads. "Yeah!?" Ino screamed back. "What about me!?" Tenten yelled out, "Yeah two seats in art! Coming up!" Ino shouted back.

Of course by the time most of the class got in to Art, the guys were already there, propping their feet up on chairs as if they owned the place. In a way they did, their parents bribed the teachers with money to not put their "dear" sons in detention. All the teachers were too scared to anyway.

Sakura sat down in the seat Ino saved, SQUELCH! A loud sound came from underneath her butt. Paint, red paint. Sasuke and Naruto high fived each other laughing evilly. She stared at them, her face heating up in embarrasement and rage. Why did they have to pick the colour red? It would look as if she had her...friend who visited her every month! The whole class was laughing, well more the guys than the girls. The girls had a look of sympathy.

Shaking quietly, she walked toward their desk. They both looked up, SLAM! Her hand came down hard on the desk. "FUZAKERU NA!" She yelled angry as hell. Naruto flinched, but Sasuke was unfazed. He looked at her with a cool air. He stood up and ran his hands up and down her waist. She went red and made to slap his face. He dodged and smirked at her. Just then the teacher decided to come in.

"Miss Haruno! Return to your seat immediately!" Kakashi shouted startling the class. Sakura huffed and turned to her seat, giving Kakashi a wide view of her red ass.

"Actually Haruno, go to the nurse. Here's a note excusing you." Sakura just stared at him. "There's nothing wrong with me!" She protested. "I would prefer it you go to the nurse now! She will tell you." He raised his voice. She glared at him and stalked off to the nurse, grumbling the whole time.

"Curse that Uchiha!" She screamed in the empty hallway. She hated him already and on the first day of school too.

* * *

Omg! how was it! please review and i may update! if you liked it well tell me! btw, check out my other stories, Ice cubes and Pink Lemonade, and Nobody's Home.

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, i know the first chapter sucked but, im hoping itll get betta! :P

* * *

Sasuke's side of the story:

"Hey yo! Get up, its time for school." Sasuke drawled out to his friends, while pushing the hooker off his stomach. The other guys groaned from the couch, floor etc, also pushing off their hookers. "You are dimissed, go home. Slut." Sasuke said coldly to the whore. She glared at him and pulled on her stockings, she held out her hand. Sasuke pushed in fifty dollars and yawned. "Begone." and she left beckoning to her friends.

All guys sat up blearily staring at each other, all went to sleep without a t-shirt and their abs were very pronounced. But it was a normal sight to them.

"I do,don't want t,to go to school, besides school is boring." Naruto yawned out and rubbed his eyes.

"We have to dobe, make a good impression on the first day of school, then we can skip." Sasuke snapped back sleepily at him.

"I agree with the Uchiha." Neji said with a crisp tone. He was dressed and ready to go. "Besides, Hinata already made breakfast."

"Hinata did?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah. You gotta problem?" Neji shot back.

"N,no." Naruto sat back with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Breakfast was set and on the table. Sasuke looked at the food with distaste and called out to Hinata, "Why aren't there any tomatoes? You call this food?" Hinata turned around and stammered out, "I,I'm sorry! I'll c,cut some up n,now Sasuke kun!" Sasuke didn't move. "What did I say before, Hinata?" Hinata gave a gulp and blushed. "S,sorry Uchiha sama!" and turned to the tomatoes. Sasuke and Neji always belittled her because they thought she was weak and obidient, what they didn't know is that she also had a mind of her own.

Inside of Hinata, she was quietly shoving imaginary pins down Sasuke. She smirked to herself. No one here needed to know who she was. Though Naruto was really nice, actually he was the only reason why she bothered to stay in the Uchiha mansion. Naruto was the only one who refused to order her around and make call him "Uzumaki sama". She smiled unconciously as she thought of him. Quickly she gathered her book bag and made her way out of the house. No one noticed, but that is to be expected.

* * *

"Hey! Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked through a mouthfull of rice and soup.

"I dunno...he's probably still asleep. Someone go wake him and tell him he's gonna be late for school." Neji said without looking up from his cereal bowl.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said, finishing the last of the tomatoes. Wiping his hands on his shorts, he left the room.

"Um...would now be a good time to tell Sasuke that he has a mickey mouse sticker on the ass of his pants?" Naruto whispered to Neji across the table.  
"Let him find out himself." Neji replied busily stuffing books and clothes in his bag. (Some friends the Uchiha has )

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room and found a lump in covered by sheets and blankets, he prodded it with his tore muttering, "Get up Shikamaru, it's time for school." The lump moved slightly, then rolled on to Sasuke's foot hard. "Ow you (CENSORED!)!" Shikamaru finally got up upon hearing the insult. Muttering "Troublesome." He packed up his bag and left the room with Sasuke.

Shikamaru noticed the sticker on the back of Sasuke's ass, but didn't bother to say anything. It was too "Troublesome". All the boys left in a limo waiting for them. All of them reclined into the soft, plush leather. Shikamaru looked out into the sky. Gray and lots of clouds, not a patch of blue however. Though these days seeing patches of blue would be considered lucky. He sighed if only Orochimaru...

"Hey guys, I had a fantastic night last night but...these hookers are kinda getting borind don't you think? Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same, they always seem to do whatever we say, and they never resist us. No girl ever does." Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah you're right. Hey Naruto." Neji said joining the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"You said school was boring, well how bout this, the first one here to get a girl that resists you gets too, hmm..."

"Be the boss for a month?" Sasuke supplied.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said. All eyes turned to him in surprise, he was listening?

* * *

Arriving at school, they walked in. As if they were Moses, the sea of students parted for them. They paid no mind, in fact as if it were a silent code, these students had to part for them. They noticed three girls glaring at them. Bingo, they had found their girls. On the school steps they turned around and smirked at them.

The girls glare intensified. Satisfied with their reactions they walked into the school. How come they never noticed these girls? Boy, they were such idiots. Besides the girls were hot too! All of them wore wide grins unknowingly, they were sure they could get the girls. After all they never failed before.

Sasuke checked his schedule, art. Ugh, he hated art. It was pointless too and boring. Suddenly a little "ping!" went off in his head, he had a feeling art was going to get interesting. It all depended on one thing however-

"Found it!" Sasuke triumphantly said after scanning a small list of names. He found who he was looking for. The roll of names conveiniently had pictures next to the names. Finding the pink haired girl, he smirked. _Haruno Sakura huh? Well you better provide the proper entertainment for a monday morning. _

"Hey Sasuke teme? What are you smirking at?" Naruto asked while swinging his legs from a desk.

"Nothing, Naruto. Get me some red paint! Now and hurry!"

Sasuke rubbed his hands together, and smiled best plan yet. It had better go well!

* * *

"FUZAKERU NA!" Haruno Sakura slammed her hand down on the desk. Her face was red from embarrasement and rage. Sasuke didn't show any emotion on the outside, however on the inside he was cheering. He found her. Now one last test to see if she really hated him. Time to make THE move! Slowly he ran his hands up and down her face. If possible her face went a shade darker and tried to slap him. He easily dodged and smirked. He found his girl.

She was sent down to the nurse, everyone was laughing hard. A few minutes later her friends followed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw them slip out of the front gates.

Motioning to Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru they all slipped out after the girls.

This was gonna be a cool day!

* * *

So waddjya think!? good? bad? tellll mee!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so sorry for the update...well if you knew my mom youd understand...anyway, enough of that! here's th third chapter! enjoy

* * *

Sakura, Ino and Tenten wandered out of school and started walking down the street. Little did they know that that they were being followed. People looked at them with a shifty look in their eyes, but that was normal.Sakura had changed into her spare clothes and was quietly fuming at Sasuke. _Why that sonofabitch! He had no right to do that! And what the hell was the running his hands over my waist thing about?? Shannaro!_

"Er, wanna talk about anything Forehead?" Ino asked cautiously.

"Uh...no. Not really." Sakura said a little dazed.

"Ino watch out!" Tenten screamed.

Ino whirled around as a pickpocketer (is the spelling right??) stole her purse. It was only carrying a few coins, but thise coins were worth a lot to them. Ino growled and took off after the thief. Boy, she was fast! Thanks to cross country. She grabbed his shirt and whirled him around. She gasped, and still didn't let go. The others caught up.

"Ino, whats wrong?" They asked.

Ino pointed a finger at the thief. They looked and covered their mouths. It was a boy maybe age 6 to 7, with a horribly burnt face. Bruises and scratches were evident on the youngsters body. She carefully took the purse out from his unresisting hands. He started to pucker up, Ino hastily gave him some of her meager lunch. He brightened and ran off, only to be knocked down by some older kids. They turned away as scream lit into the air.

Nobody did anything to help the child, after all screams were as normal as air to the villagers here. But it still didn't mean that it wasn't awful. The punching had began, the body became limp when suddenly the bullies had scattered.

The trio spun to look at the happening. There was Naruto helping up the kid, wiping away the blood from his face carefully. The three of them were staring in shock, jaws wide open. All were so shocked that those guys would actually help someone.

"Yeah, we know we're hot, you can stop staring now." A voice came from behind. The three girls slowly turned around and sure enough, there stood Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. All three boys were smirking, disgusted Sakura and Ino and Tenten turned and walked away. After a few steps however, they felt that they were being followed. Sakura whirled around and pointed accusingly at them, "Stop following us! Whaddaya want!?" all four boys just whistled innocently and ignored her. Sakura twitched and turned away. Fucking bastards. Fucking, cocky bastards. She thought to herself.

Tenten then let out a scream, some guy had pinned her against the wall and was groping her. A blur later the man was thrown to the ground by a furious Neji. "Don't you dare touch her, the next time I'll kill you." The man just smirked and turned to walk away. He recieved a punch to the side of his head and was knocked unconcious. There were hints of blood on Neji's fist. Tenten in the mean time was quaking at the sudden show of violence and after being violated.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked while kneeling next to her. Tenten wide eyed barely nodded. He picked her into standing position and let her lean into him. The others were watching in amazement and amusement. Neji unembarrased just continued walking as if he saved girls everyday.

Sasuke wrapped a arm around Sakura and Shikamaru did the same to Ino. Both girls just glared at them and shrugged the arms off their shoulders. The two boys just smiled knowingly at each other, they persisted till the girls let them do it. Smirking, they headed toward the park.

* * *

so sorry for the short chapter, hectic week. Gimme ideas! im open to all.!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the very, very, very short chapter! ill try to make it up to u guys. Enjoy! Thanks for all who reviewed! Thank you so much for your support.

* * *

Sakura stiffly sat on the swing, Sasuke's arm still slung around her neck. She looked at the setting sun, eyes glazing over. The same thing with the other girls except in different parts of the park. Tenten was sitting on top of the slide, and Ino was sitting on a bench. Naruto on the other hand was picking petals of flowers one by one, mumbling something...

Sakura's neck was beggining to become increasingly uncomfortable under the weight of his arm. Shifting slightly, she moved away from him a little.

Sasuke who noticed this grinned to himself and pushed closer to her. Sakura now fully uncomfortable started fidgeting trying to get out from underneath Sasuke's arm. But it was like trying to get rid of a boulder. He wasn't exactly pressing his arm down on her, but somehow it was like heavy lead.

Close to panicking, she started to feel claustrophobic. She looked for Ino and Tenten, trying to telepathically signal for help. Both girls had their eyes closed, leaning slightly against the other boys. Sakura groaned in frustration, she was on her own now.

Sasuke grinned, other girls would be all over him by now, yet this girl was actually trying to get away from him. He smiled evilly and now wrapped his arms around her, slowly applying pressure. Sakura now panicking, pushed against his chest frantically. She wriggled and squirmed with no avail.

"What Sakura? Don't you like what I'm doing?" Sasuke whispered hotly in her ear, flicking out his tongue, just grazing her ear. Just. Sakura smiled, she could answer this without lying, "No, I don't like what you're doing, now do you mind getting off me chicken butt perv?" Sasuke gasped and looked away at the last three words. He put his hands on his heart as if he was so insulted. Sakura who couldn't help it, started to apoplogize to him. "I-oh,I'm so sorry Sasuke. Really I am, I didn't mean to say something so insensitive! Can I make it up to you?"

Sasuke glanced up, Sakura who had her eyes squeezed shut, opened the slowly. Sasuke had this grin on his face as if he had told the funniest joke in the universe. Sakura, upon realizing it was all a fake, huffed and looked away. "Yes, I might take you up on your kind offer." Sasuke said smiling. Sakura groaned inwardly, again her big mouth had gotten her in trouble. But she was a Haruno. Haruno's never went back on their words.

Clenching her teeth she turned to face him. "...What do you want me to do?" She finally said aloud. Sasuke just smirked, "Oi! Guys come on! We're leaving." The others stood and helped the girls to their feet. Naruto quickly abandoned the shredded flowers, oddly red faced.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, holding out his hand he helped her to her feet. Sakura who was touched by his graciousness was shocked, at the same time slightly suspicious.

All seven of them headed out of the park.Surprisingly enough, Sasuke didn't try to touch her or hold her in anyway. In fact he pretty much kept to himself. Sakura slowly migrated over to Ino and both of them went to go to Tenten when they stopped. Jaws wide open they stared. Tenten was currently liplocked with Neji! One hand was on her waist and the other behind her head. Tenten had both her arms around his neck.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto walked by normally as if they saw their best friend snog girls everyday. Sakura and Ino however stared, slowly it turned to evil smiles of glee. Whipping out their only and very battered phone, they snapped a picture. Neji and Tenten broke away and looked at them. Neji then exchanged a look with his friends smiling slightly. Wondering what the smile meant the Ino and Sakura looked at each other.

"We're here." Gruff voice sounded. In front of them was a huge iron gate with the Uchiha symbol on it. It swung open noiselessly and the seven walked in. Ino marveled at the flowers and garden. Sakura marveled at the house. Tenten marveled at Neji. Through the automatic doors they stepped into the hallway. It had a glass ceiling ,showing the almost night sky, and a chandelier. Walking slowly they followed the boys through the hallways. Everynow and then, they would see exquisite paintings or a vase ofexotic flowers.

Then coming into a slightly modernized room, the four boys sat down. The room was medium sized with two white leather couches. A big plasma tv, and a mess of wires and game consoles. There was also a coffe table with a picture of the four of them laughing at the camera.

Sinking down into the plush seats, they stared amazed at the house. Naruto quickly excused himself and retired upstairs saying he left something there. Now it was just six people, they stared at each other until- "Uchiha sama, here are some refreshments." a small and quiet voice came from the doorway, the girls gasped and so did Hinata. They gave helpless looks before turning to the boys. Setting the tray on the table Hinata quickly bowed and walked away.

While passing the girls however she whispered, "Is Naruto here?" they pointed upstairs and she blushed red. Smiling she disappeared into the winding hallways. The boys just picked up the drinks and snacks normally, they motioned for the girls to start as well. Hesistating slightly they picked the smallest item there.

A few awkward silences later they had all relaxed and began talking freely.

"-And she was like 'You suck!' "

"No kidding really?"

"Oh yeah, then she was all like preppy."

And stuff like that. Forty five minutes later the boys stood up, grabbing some jackets they headed out of the house and motioned the girls to follow. Getting in to the car all six of tem drove off.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah, he won't care. Besides Hinata is there." Sasuke said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh yeah."

And Naruto really didn't care. In fact this was what he wanted, a night with just Hinata.

* * *

So didja like it!? tell me was it bad? it was boring in some places but please review anyway!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am amazed...i truly am...now, back to the story. Enjoy!  
Warning:Sasuke is a little ooc here...

* * *

At the Uchiha Mansion:

Naruto sighed as he heard the front doors close. Finally they were gone. He went to the kitchen and prepared two bowls of ramen, while waiting the water to boil, he went to look for Hinata. He thought about this for a long time, he liked Hinata ever since he met her. And now the day had come to tell her IT. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he knocked on her door. What if she didn't like him back? What if... "Come in." a voice sounded from the inside.

Naruto gulped and pulled at his collar. With a shaking hand he placed it on the door knob. Disgusted with himself he slapped the shaking hand and opened it firmly. He entered the room and saw Hinata on her bed reading a book. Hinata looked up and instantly turned a very dark shade of red.

"Wh,what can I d,do for you Naruto k,kun?"She stammered out trying not to meet his eyes. Naruto himself turned a shade pink and cleared his throat.

"Er...um...Hinata, I really, I mean w,would you like to eat some...um ramen?"He finally said, hoping she would say yes.

"Wha-oh!Ok..." She replied still not meeting his eyes.

"Great!I um...will go now then..."

Naruto bounded down the stairs, arriving at the kitchen he slapped his forehead. He was this close to telling her. This close. What kinda lame thing was it to ask her if she wanted ramen?? Speaking of ramen...

"Augh! Dammit! Stupid hot water!" The pot had over flowed while he was gone and there was nothing in it. He shouted vulgarities at the pot holding the water, alerted by the curses and insults Hinata came downstairs and giggled at Naruto.

"H,here Naruto kun, I'll show you how to make ramen." Hinata giggled again and refilled the pot, taking out two packets of ramen she started to wash and cut up vegetables. Naruto smiled happily as he waited for the ramen, sitting and swinging his legs on a stool he looked as if he were five years old.

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata set down two steaming bowls of ramen on the table. Snapping open a pair of chopsticks he dug in. Hinata waited till Naruto took the first bite before she started.

"This is good!" Naruto yelled through a mouthfull of ramen. (its amazing how he didn't spill any...sweat drops.)

Hinata blushed and took a tiny bite. Naruto sighed and settled back into his chair. Hinata raised her eyebrows. He was done already!? She just put the bowls on the table two minutes ago.

After watching Hinata take several more bites, he cleared his throat and looked at his lap.

"IreallylikeyouHinata!IlikedyoueversinceIsawyou!Willyougooutwithme!?" He said very quickly. (Hats off to anyone who could read that)

Hinata hiccuped and stared, "Pardon, c,could you p,please repeat that again?"

Naruto blushed even harder. This was harder than he thought.

"I uh, hehe, will you go out with me?" He said eyes squeezed shut waiting for her answer. No answer came, slowly he opened his eyes to look at her, on her face was the biggest smile ever.

"Yes!Yes I'll go out with you!" She shouted and flung her arms around his neck, causing the two of them to topple to the floor.

* * *

In the car:

They had been driving for thirty minutes with no signs of stopping still. Ino prodded Shikamaru and whispered,

"Are we there yet? Where are we going?"

"We'll get there when we get there. And I'm not telling you where we're going." He replied smirking.

Ino huffed and prodded his shoulder again for the heck of it. A few minutes later Neji said, "Here will do Sasuke." And Sasuke stopped the car. Neji pulled Tenten from the car and both of them started walking toward a chinese place. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged.

Then Shikamaru and Ino got off, then headed for an Italian place. Sakura waved good bye, now it was just Sasuke and her. She looked at Sasuke, she couldn't see his face, just the back of his head. (She's at the back of the car)

"Where are you taking me Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn." He replied without taking his eyes off the road.

Sakura twitched and looked out the window, it was a beautiful night, the stars winked and twinkled, it was getting close to eight now. Her stomach rumbled and she glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled into a parking lot and helped her out of the car. She glanced once at the building and then she stared. Sasuke had brought her to the fanciest hotel in Konoha. (Now you strange perverted people, he brought her here for a meal, ok!?)

She allowed herself to be pulled in by Sasuke while she gaped at the place. Sure the places where Neji and Shikamaru went to were fancy restaurants where a mint would cost ten dollars but, this place made those restaurants look like shit.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a japanese restaurant called Shamisen. She looked at Sasuke and squealed,

"Oh my god! How'd you know japanese is my favourite?"

"I don't, I like japanese as well."

"Oh...well thanks for bringing me here anyway."

"Hn."

"Table or counter, sir?" A waiter asked.

"Counter." Sasuke curtly said.

The waiter lead them to the counter where Sakura immediately sat down in front of the fish tank. It was like being five all over again.

_Memory:_

_"Where shall we eat tonight?" Sakura's father, Ryosuke, asked her mother. Sakura's mom ,Reiko,smiled and said, "Lets have sushi tonight." Ryosuke wrapped a loving arm around Reiko's waist and blew into her ear. Sakura clapped her hands with joy. She loved eating at sushi bars because they had this huge tank filled with fish and other creatures._

_"Sakura eat your food, stop staring at the fish." Her mother scolded while smiling fondly at her daughter. Sakura stared longingly at the fish before returning to her food._

_Of course this was the night where there was the hit-and-run accident, causing Sakura to lose her parents..._

_End memory_

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked looking concerned. Sakura woke up from her reverie. She hadn't noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. She just smiled through her tears and shook her head. "Would you rather we not eat here?" He asked as a few more tears slipped down. Sakura insisted without saying anything that she would like to eat here.

Sakura rested her head on her arms and stared at the fish swimming lazily. Sasuke ordered for both and chatted with the man behind the counter, it seems that Sasuke came here on a daily basis. Soon there food came.

First a plate of sashimi artfully organized into a crane. The meat was puffer fish. (in case you don't know, its a delicacy in japan. I Hate it though , actually its ok...) Sasuke took a slice put it in his mouth, Sakura copied him. The fish was great, she sighed happily.

A few dishes later she decided to ask the one question that had been on her mind all night,

"So whens the shoe going to drop?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like, whats the catch?"

"I know what it means," He said annoyed, " I just wanted your company for dinner."

"Really? Wait, really??" She asked thoroughly surprised. So she didn't have to do anything, just talk and eat with him?

"Yeah, what else?" He said shrugging and downed a shot of Sake.

"I thought...nevermind." She said, she felt that feeling in her stomach leave.

"No, unless you want to." He said grinning at her.

"Shut up!" But she too smiled.

After that the tension dissapated and they became more relaxed. Finally being close to eleven, Sakura began to fell really sleepy. Sasuke on the otherhand, was still wide awake. By the end of tonight, Sasuke didn't seem that conceited as she thought, and she soon began to think why he was arrogant.

It was hard to think while he carried her bridal style to the car...

* * *

Sooo...whadja think? emagod! this was long! please review!! thanks for all the review so far! If you make it to 10, ill put all your names in the next chapter.

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating! i was reading this really good fic called "Kunoichis Rule and Shinobis Drool" in case you havent read it, i suggest, no i demand, that you read it! it is awesome! at least i thought so...the ending is a little crappy though (sweat drops) Sooo, anyway, enough of that, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura shifted into a more comfortable position. She was so warm, and her body was being rocked gently. Rocked gently? She opened her eyes to find herself being carried by Sasuke. They arrived at Sakura's apartment. Sakura wasn't fully awake however. She nestled into Sasuke's warmth more and shivered with delight.

"Yeah, she kinda fell asleep after the meal."

"Ok, I'll take her from here, thank you for bringing her here. "

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

" 'Night."

Sakura felt herself being carefully loaded into Ino's arms. After Sasuke had left, Ino roughly made Sakura stand. Then yelling excitedly in Sakura's not-yet-fully-awakened face,

"Oh my god! How was it!? That was so bloody romantic! You should have seen the way he carried you, like the finest porcelain doll!AAAAAA! OH MY GAWD!!"

Sakura blinked and said, "What??" Completely missing the point of Ino's rant. Ino sweat dropped but let Sakura off the hook this time.

"Anyway, come take a look at this!" Ino whispered evilly taking Sakura's hand. She led Sakura to Tenten, who was sleeping on the couch.

" 'k, now listen carefully."

"What am I listening for?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"This."

"Ooh, Neji. Right there! Oh my god! Yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Tenten said in her sleep. Shifting over on one side she mumbled something inaudible.

"Pfft!" Sakura and Ino giggled behind their hands. Both exchanged a look and got dressed. They got into their respectable beds and went to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke opened the front door, Neji and Shikamaru supposedly already went to bed. He headed for the kitchen to get a tomato, but Naruto and Hinata were occupying it. They were staring intensely into each others eyes, Hinata's cheeks really red, yet her eyes full of love for Naruto. Sasuke quickly ducked out of the kitchen and headed for the one upstairs. He didn't want to interrupt Naruto's "moment".

Humming to himself he looked in the vegetable drawer. As usual, a bag of big tomatoes were in it. ( i hate mini tomatoes, dont ask, but they are just gross XP). Sasuke made it a a point to have at least one bag of tomatoes in every fridge. Because if there wasn't , the person in charge would automatically be dismissed on the spot, and would not be able to work anywhere else.

Grabbing the (Vegetable? Some people say its a fruit...) he made his way to his room. Sasuke's room was surprisingly neat compared to the others. The only other neat room belonged to Neji. His room had a stereo set, a big plasma tv, a window, twin doors leading to the outdoor patio. His bed was king sized with several pillows on it.

(If you have no idea what im talking about, just go on to youtube and watch the video where sasuke leaves konoha and breaks sakura's heart.)

He flopped down on to his bed and stared at the ceiling, hands laced behind his head. He didn't react when he saw Sakura's apartment, but inside he was shocked.

Sakura's apartment was the size of his bedroom! It was dark and dingy, it had at least one layer of grime. One naked lightbulb adorned the cieling. And three girls had to live in it. There was barely any space to move around in it, let alone live. He swore he saw at least two giant cockroaches scuttle across the floor. He couldn't tell in the dark, it might have been mice after all.

Sasuke shuddered, thinking about how long the girls lived there. He compared his living quarters to theirs. It was painfully obvious, he could only imagine what they had to eat for breakfast. They looked underfed, whereas he and the others; they had a well fed body and ate enough so that they could actually have muscle too.

Sasuke rolled over and looked at the picture on his bedside table. It was one of his family. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, in the front stood Sasuke and his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi had currently seceded from the family, making his own living quarters in Otogakure. His mother and father disappointed by their sons, left them and went to Kirigakure and lived by a big lake. The only reason why Sasuke was living in Konoha, was because he wanted to live far away from everyone in his family.

Sasuke returned to watching the ceiling, his gaze moving like a lethargic spider, back and forth, back and forth...

* * *

The following morning, Ino got uo as usual and shook Sakura awake. Sakura yawned blearily and rubbed her arms for warmth before getting out of bed. It was starting to get really cold these days. Living here in the winter was awful because there weren't enough blankets, add to that they couldn't afford a radiator or the oil to feed it. Everyday, the floor would be covered in a thin layer of frost that nipped at their bare feet, causing them to keep on their toes till they found a pair of socks.

This was one of the reasons why they disliked the rich, specifically boys. They always got to live in nice warm houses, never have to worry about money or anyone but themselves. It was painfully annoying and disturbing.

But among the rich of course were the elite, AKA Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. They lived a disgustingly provided life, yet they insisted that they wanted to hang with Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Confusing huh? They thought so too. (But you guys know, if you were paying attention to chapter 2, right?)

Shaking their heads puzzled they finished eating the one bowl of rice for the day. Sakura got up and started putting one brick in her bag, they others copied. (You'll see what its used for ;) ) Hastily packing their bags after that, they ran out of the apartment, slinging identical messenger bags behind their shoulders.

On the way to school a nasty man called out to Sakura. "Hey you look suspicious, how bout if I stop to search you?" he said with a lecherous grin. Sakura said a polite "no" before inching away.

"Cmon baby! You're looking good. Are those curves for real?" He said smirking and coming toward her. Ino and Tenten did nothing. If anything, they feared more for the man than Sakura...

"Leave me alone!!" Sakura swung her bag hard and clocked the man with the brick concealed in her bag.

"Phletamagah." He said before falling down. Blood was trickling down his head.

"Not bad, but I was better, I give that a 6/10." Tenten said as if discussing the weather.

"C'mon! That was at least an 8, because he said something weird!" Sakura protested, with a unsincere smile adorning her face. She checked her bag, blood was smattered on it. It just joined the other blood marks from the past. It was the cruel truth, no one could escape it but the rich and their great lives.

Arriving at school safely after that, they joined up with Hinata.

"Yo, Hinata wassup with that smile?" Ino asked cheerfully. Hinata just blushed and pushed her fingers together.

"I,I'm going out w,with N,N,N,N-" She stammered out and finally just when bright red.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded and did the finger thing.

"Oh my fucking god!!" They all squealed and hugged Hinata tightly. They all knew how long she was chasing Naruto, longing to go out with him. She always thought she didn't have a chance so she watched him from afar everyday, studying him and his ways.

They headed into class and chattered excitedly about the get-together of Hinata and Naruto.

(Ok, i am skipping the school day cuz i dont feel like typing it up, im skipping to after school)

Ino walked out followed by Tenten and Sakura.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" She asked turning to them.

"I dunno..." Sakura said looking at Tenten for ideas.

"Hmm...how bout...nah" She said unfinishing her sentence.

"What?" Ino asked

"I was thinking how bout the skate rink," She said hurriedly," I mean we haven't been there in a while an'." She didn't need to say anything anymore. Ino and Sakura were already looking at each other and smiling.

* * *

So what did you think? Bad? Good?

Ok now read carefully, include answers to these questions in ure review:

1. Shall I write what happened to Ino and Tenten at their destinations "Last night" ?  
2. Should the boys meet the girls at the rink too?  
3. Shall I write what happened after Naruto asked Hinata out?  
4. IS a tomato a fruit or vegetable? Tell me ure opinion

Ya gotta say, 'k?

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	7. Chapter 7

So wassup? Thanks for pointing out some fics, i had fun reading them! This is the seventh chapter! Seven is lucky to me so im gonna try to make pretty long! Anyway, read and of course, Enjoy!

This first bit is for the people who wanted to know what happened with Tenten etc, if you dont want to read this bit i suggest you skip.

* * *

Neji and Tenten:

"Neji! How did you know I liked Chinese?" She said staring at the restaurant with awe. She had always wanted to come here. But it was way to expensive.

Neji smiled, a smile reserved just for Tenten.

"I got my sources." He said mysteriously and guided her in.

"Table for two please." He said to the waiter, who nodded and led the way to a secluded table at the way back. It had walls on either side of it, ensuring privacy.

Tenten squealed inside with pleasure. She loved chinese food more then anything, and was totally looking forward to the menu. The smell of chinese food reminded her off home...

_Memory:_

_Tenten's parents were out for the night. They were cruel parents and had often beat her for nothing. Today was no exception, they didn't even leave a prepared meal for her that night. Not that she expected them too. She grinned, she loved it when her parents left, now she had the house to herself. What should she do?_

_"Hello? Kimi's? Yes, can I order two plates of spring rolls, one plate of chow mein, one birds nest, a dish of barbecued pork aaand, some fried rice. Lets see for dessert, I'd like sago with coconut milk! Thank you. PLease charge it on a credit card!" She sighed with anticipation._

_Finally the food came. She set it on the table and dug in. Every bite was delicious, she was half way done when the sound of the door unlocking met her ears. She froze and looked down at the food. She felt guilty, the pit in her stomach grew bigger._

_Tenten's parents came in, they stared at the cartons of food, half eaten and some not even started. They glared at her and Tenten flinched._

_They dragged her out of the chair she was sitting on and threw her against the wall. Her mother shouted insults at her and threw the food on the table at her. Not caring that it still had the plate. Her father slapped her hard, so hard that her vision blurred slightly and her ear started bleeding slightly._

_After shouting one last insult they slammed the door and retired to their room. _

_Tenten felt shocked and scared, as she always did after they finished with her. Shakily she went to her room, she had planned this moment for a long time. She took the bag of supplies, carrying a small amount of money, clothes, pillow and food. She glanced at her room once and hopped out of the bedroom window..._

_This was the day she ran away from home, and found a real family..._

_End of memory_

Tenten absentmindedly touched her ear and whispered, "I have a family..." Neji looked at her puzzled,

"What did you say?"

"Oh...nothing."

"You said you had a family now. Whats that supposed to mean?" He siad now fully looking at her.

"I...you don't need to know..." She said evasively.

"Oh, but I do. I want to know everything about you. I like you a lot Tenten, I hope you know." He said.

"I...fine. You want to know?"

"Yeah."

She told him of being beat up and told him of running away. All the time he just listened and nodded. Once or twice his eyes narrowed, but it was gone as soo as it had come. She finished finally and took a deep breath. It was the first time she had told anyone besides her friends aka family.

"Would you rather we not eat here?" He said after a few minutes.

Tenten smiled and said, "Actually, can we eat here? I love chinese food. And I haven't eaten it in a while."

Neji just nodded and waved the waiter over. Tenten ordered the same things she ordered on _that_ night.

After the meal was over they walked slowly toward where Tenten lived. When they arrived in front of the apartment, Tenten turned to face him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." She whispered.

"The pleasure was mine." He replied and kissed her. Long and deep. She was breathless when they broke apart. She gazed into his pearly eyes before whispering goodnight.

Once in bed she squealed long and hard. It had been an awesome evening!

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino:

Shikamaru was still not saying anything as he entered the restaurant. Ino followed behind closely. Shikamaru just raised two fingers to the waiter.

Sitting at a table for two they stared at each other. This was getting a little uncomfortable for Ino, so she had a look around.

Soft music was playing, but not lovey dovey (Its kind of like the music they play at starbucks. The main colour was beige, bright lights were embedded in the ceiling above each table, toning the beige nicely. There was a bar, with a large rack of vintage wines. There were small red booths in front of the bar.

In all it was a pretty cool place, she couldn't believe Shikamaru knew this place. He raised an eyebrow at her and busied himself with the menu. Without taking his eyes of the menu, he handed the Ino another menu with one hand .

"Thanks." Ino said with a hint of sarcasm. So far there had been no conversation whatsoever.

"Yeah...troublesome..." He muttered back. The truth was that Shikamaru had never been on a date before, therefore he didn't know what to say. Not that he wanted too. It was too "Troublesome."

Ino twitched and raised an eyebrow at him. This was getting way too boring. Then she lighted up. Lets see how much Shikamaru notices, besides clouds.

She quickly said she had to go the restroom. He barely nodded. She giggled to herself. She was going to stay in the bathroom until Shikamaru noticed, then she would refuse to go out, until he struck a deal with her.

Locking herslef in a stall she sat on the toilet seat. She waited, and waited, and waited. It was close to an hour and half that she had been here. She began to wonder if Shikamaru had forgot her. Then she remembered the look and the saying. "Troublesome..." He had always said, didn't he?

What if he truly didn't notice her gone? A familiar sense of panic welled in her chest.

_Memory:_

_Ino tugged at her parents hands, it was Sunday. Not just any Sunday, it was THE Sunday that her father promised to go to the amusement park._

_Ino spotted the ferris wheel, she brightened. She pulled on her mother's hand insistently. But her mom did not move. She was too busy glaring at her husband._

_That morning they had a row before Ino was awake. It was a big one, it had pushed to them to the edge. Tonight the divorce papers would be signed._

_Ino pouted. She wasn't used to people ignoring her, so she snuck on to the ferris wheel by herself. She knew she shouldn't, but she had to go on the ferris wheel._

_She got off and went to the last place she saw her parents. Gone, all gone. Today was sunday, a very crowded day. Ino wasn't worried, she would find them soon._

_But after two hours, her confidence began to wane. She sat on the curb and started to blubber. No one noticed a six year old girl crying. Where was her mom? Where was her dad? Where were they? Ino began to feel claustrophobic, there were too many people around her._

Then suddenly she was scooped up. It was her dad. She was spun around and soon her tears disappeared. Even mom was here! She was happy, they had not forgotten about her after all.

_That night divorced papers were signed, and there was killing. Ino's father had been killed by Ino's mother out of rage. Ino's mother now lived in jail for eternity._

_End of Memory_

"Mom...I miss you." Tears started dripping from her eyelids. She didn't stop them. She say against the bathroom door and cried.

At the table, Shikamaru finally noticed something was up. Ino was still not here. With a sigh, he pushed back and headed for the restrooms. He knocked on them. No answer. He put his ear to the door and was alarmed to hear gasping sobs, and hiccuping.

"Ino! Ino, you ok?" He yelled and pounded on the door.

Ino hiccuped again and opened the door.

"Just take me home please." She sobbed out. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but did as she asked.

They walked all the way home, Ino sobbing and crying the whole way. Finally in front of the apartment. Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore . He scooped Ino into his arms. She cried into his jacket. He put his head on hers whispering comfort the whole time. Finally the crying died down and Ino stood hiccuping now and then, head in the crook of his warm neck. Shikamaru hugged her once and opened the door for her. She gave him a quick kiss and shut the door.

Shikamaru stood stunned and put a hand to his mouth. He then grinned.

* * *

Back to the present:

"What the fucking hell do you mean we're not allowed to come in!?" Ino screamed at the poor entry guy. Sakura, INo and Tenten had arrived at the skate rink and were about to enter when the guy stopped them, very apologetic.

"I am sorry, we have VIP visitors, who do not wish to be disturbed today. PLease do come back another time, we will gadly give a discount-" He was cut off.

"Like bloody hell we'll come back another time because of these "VIP" visitors! We'll go in because we want to!" Ino yelled raising her heavy school bag.

Tenten grabbed her wrist and shook her head. She turned to the very nervous guy. He was about their age, and was intimidated by Ino very much. He flinched every time she looked at him.

"I'm very sorry about my friend, she-we haven't been here in a while and we all love to skateboard. I am sure you love it too, right?" She paused to let him nod nervously, "And you understand why people come here to skate?" He nodded again. He was wondering where this was going. "So,...um can you let us in?" Tenten ended weakly. He shook his head apologetically.

"Look," Tenten said getting very exasperated, "My friend here is going to die in 2 weeks! She is saying goodbye to all her favourite places before going! Can't you at least let her have a happy memory before leaving?" She paused to fling a dramatic arm over her eyes. Sakura pretended to faint. Tenten gave out fake sobs.

"Please! Please let her have her dying wish! See how weak she is?! Please! All I ask you !" Tenten flung herself on to the very alarmed guy before her, sobbing pathetically on his shoulder.

The guy's name was Obito, he was very alarmed to have a crying girl on his shoulder. His shift was almost over and he was very tired.

"Look, I pity your friend very much! I do, but I'm afraid I can't let you in. VIP orders..." He ended weakly. Tenten untangled herself from him and looked at him. She sighed, she didn't want to do this, but...

She leaned forward and gave him one steamy kiss on the lips, she pulled away and looked at him. He was currently blushing hard and was very dazed.

"Can we go in now?" She asked, he just dazedly nodded. All the girls screamed and ran in. Grabbing a skateboard of their chioce they went in and then stopped. Skating currently was the four boys.

"You! You guys were the VIP!?" Sakura yelled dumbfounded. She stared at them, they stopped boarding and looked at the source of the noise.

"I thought we didn't want anyone else disturbing us?" Neji asked Sasuke, hopping of the board.

"I didn't invite them." He growled back.

"Oh well, I like them!" Naruto said skating over.

Shikamaru wasn't exactly skating he just sat and watched the others.

Sakura broadened her shoulders and walked over.

"We can skate here as much as you can." She informed Sasuke loftily.

"Who said you couldn't?" Sasuke asked.

"The guy." Tenten snapped as she walked by.

"Ever heard of bribing?" He said to Ino.

"We don't have enough money, unlike you rich bastards." She shot back.

For the rest of the day, they skated but all of them glared at each other. Slowly anger changed into competiveness.

"Yeah you can do it Sakura!" Tenten cheered from the sidelines as both Sasuke and she took off sliding smothly down the ramp.

Sakura won, Sasuke just rolled his eyes, but inside he was blushing with humiliation of losing to a girl. Sakura tossed her long hair over her shoulder hitting Sasuke in the face with the pink locks.

He growled and went over to his friends.

"Haha! Sasuke teme lost to a girl!" Naruto laughed, and Neji smirked. If it was anything, it was Neji smirking. Neji was almost the equivalent to Sasuke. He didn't care if Naruto laughed but Neji?

He "Hn"ed and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Lets go." He said sulkily to the others.

"What? Is Sasuke sulking because he lost to a girl?" Naruto said with a sly grin. He was pushing his luck, he knew it. But it was so much fun to press Sasuke's buttons. KNowing Sasuke for a long time, it was easy.

"Fine! We stay! But only cause I'm going to prove to the dobe that I'm not sulking!" he growled.

Finally around five the girls left, swing their hair behind them. They had beat every single one of the guys except Shikamaru who wasn't boarding and was neutral.

All was good. All was good...

* * *

Sooo? Wadja think? Long chapter phew... longest ive eva written at least! thanks for all the feedback! I 'ppreciate it! Tell me whatcha think,

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
